


Where it Hurts Most

by wallscrolls



Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: Anal Sex, Do you like watching these characters suffer because I do, Dubious Consent, I am terrible to everyone, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Oral Sex, what do I have to do to get ao3 to consolidate the clearing eyes and kuroha tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 08:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8482561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallscrolls/pseuds/wallscrolls
Summary: Seto knew he was heading straight into a trap, but when it came to Kano's safety, he would do whatever it took. Unfortunately, when it came to accomplishing goals, he was far from the only one willing to do absolutely anything.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another super belated birthday fic. This one is a gift for the Seto to my Kuro!
> 
> ... I swear it's not as bad as that makes it sound, oops.

Seto had to have been running for nearly ten minutes by this point. Fueled by adrenaline, he surged onwards, pausing only long enough to let cars go by before he darted across various streets as he raced towards his destination. It was late enough that the streets were barely occupied as it was, but as he moved further and further from the main roads, even those few people and vehicles disappeared until he was the only one around.

Years and years ago, this place had offered him solace. A large complex full of sparsely populated offices and half-abandoned warehouses, it had occasionally been a refuge when his ability ran rampant. Once it got late enough, there were few enough people that it never overwhelmed him.

Tonight, there was nothing comforting about it.

Even though Seto could feel his lungs burning and his legs aching, he didn’t stop running until he found himself outside a familiar door. This had to be the place.

Just to be sure, just to make sure that he wasn’t about to waste any time looking in the wrong place, he checked his texts again. Just the two: the first, a picture of Kano glaring up at the camera as a hand held his head in place by his hair, his eyes bright red and blood dripping from his split lip, the second, the words “Ibuki Warehouses building 3”, words matching the text on the door now in front of him. Both had been sent from Kano’s phone.

It couldn’t be anywhere but here.

Seto took a deep breath and tried the door. He wasn’t really surprised to find it was already unlocked, and it slid open with a slight creaking noise. He knew that there was no way this wasn’t some sort of trap, but despite that, abandoning Kano was out of the question. Whatever was waiting for him inside this building, Seto was going to face it.

He was going to get the two of them out of here alive. He  _ had _ to.

He hadn’t expected to spot Kano immediately, but the door and entryway were slightly raised above the warehouse floor, which was empty enough and with just enough lighting that he immediately spotted the mess of blonde hair and the attached person sitting by the wall a short ways into the building. For a moment, he felt as if his heart had stopped.

_ “Kano!” _

At the sound of his name, his head immediately snapped up. But Seto didn’t wait to see what sort of an expression he was making; he was already all but jumping down the short flight of stairs and sprinting around stacks of boxes to where Kano was. At the least, at the very least, he was still alive. Thank goodness. 

“Are you okay?! How long have you been here? What happened?” He took a moment to look Kano over as he ran up to him. He was sitting against a pipe next to a wall, his phone on his lap, but seemed otherwise to be okay. Even his lip seemed to have healed. Seto narrowed his eyes, but—now wasn’t the time to worry about that. “Kano—”

“Leave me and go.”

Kano’s words were hushed, insistent, and caught Seto by surprise before he could say any more. Kano stayed on the floor—was his leg injured, maybe?—and stared up at him with an expression that seemed more afraid than Seto could remember seeing on him in a long time.

“Get out of here, before he gets back.”

“Kano, I’m not just leaving—!”

“Go!” Louder now, though still hushed. “I know who I’m dealing with here. You don’t have any idea… We can talk later, but right now, just get out of here.”

“I won’t! Are you injured? Come on, I can help…”

With more effort than he expected, he managed to help Kano up to his feet, sending his phone to the hard floor below with a clatter that seemed to echo across the entire space. But the moment he tried to help him forwards, Kano suddenly jerked back and refused to move.

“Kano, don’t be stubborn now of all times! Let’s get you out of here!”

“Kosuke,  _ shit— _ !” The use of his first name caught him by surprise, and he leaned in a little, putting his hands on Kano’s shoulders and studying his face. But suddenly Kano jerked and a loud clanging sound rang out, echoing around the large building, and only because he was already looking, Seto noticed a trail of dried blood on his chin that he realized hadn’t been there before.

Seto swallowed thickly and his gaze slowly fell, and that was when he caught sight of the reason why Kano hadn’t moved any further. Though it definitely hadn’t been there before, he could now see a set of handcuffs around Kano’s wrists, trapping them behind the pole.

“You can see it now, right? So just fucking  _ listen _ to me and get out of here!”

“Kano, the… keys; where are…?”

But he trailed off there as the sound of a footstep, a footstep coming from neither of them, echoed from somewhere else in the warehouse. Kano went completely stiff, but before he could say anything, another footstep echoed, a bit louder than before. It drew a shiver from Kano beneath Seto’s grip, and when he spoke, his voice was barely a whisper.  _ “Run.” _

But before Seto could decide, before he even had the chance of weighing his own safety against the safety of both of them, to look at the situation and the way that Kano had obviously been left for him to find, like the perfect bait…

A third footstep sounded from immediately behind him. He didn’t even get the chance to turn before a hand grabbed him by the hair and forced his face against the wall right next to Kano.

_ “Kosuke!” _ The clang of metal on metal again as Kano tried to jerk forwards, to no avail. “Bastard! Don’t you touch him!”

“Such a shame that things had to come to this, isn’t it? But I  _ did _ warn you what would happen if you disobeyed…”

Seto racked his brain for any hint of recognition, trying to identify the voice of the person behind him, but it was completely unfamiliar. He tried to push himself off the wall, but he didn’t get very far before the hand shoved again, colliding him with the concrete a second time.

“I  _ tried, _ dammit! It’s not my fault the stupid kid wouldn’t—!” But Kano cut off there as Seto gave a pained shout, as the fingers in his hair tightened and his face was dragged against the wall just enough to hurt.

“And here I’d thought you’d already learned better than to lie to  _ me. _ It’s still thanks to you that the usual plan got disrupted in the first place. But I’m going to be generous this time. I won’t even kill him now.”

Kano made a vaguely choked-sounding noise, eyes darting back and forth almost desperately between Seto and whomever it was behind him.

“Kano, who is this guy…?” The hand in his hair tightened again, and Seto could feel a headache starting to form, joining the burning sensation on the side of his face. He kept from making a sound of pain, though he definitely at least winced.

Kano squeezed his lips tight and went silent, staring at him for several seconds, before turning to the person behind him.

Seto had never seen him looking so terrified.

“Well, he can’t hide his scars as well as you, now can he? So I’ll have to take a different approach.”

“Don’t do anything to him!” Kano pulled against the handcuffs again, his voice pleading. “I’ll do anything you want—anything! Just, let him go; don’t drag Kosuke into this…!”

“It’s too late for that. If I were to let him go so easily, why, I might as well not be making threats at all! Maybe now, we won’t have any  _ further  _ disobedience.”

“Let Shuuya go, you bastard…!” Seto grit out as he tried to push himself off the wall again. He didn’t understand this. He didn’t understand what exactly was going on, but what he did know was that Kano was trapped and he was being used as some sort of blackmail against him. And Seto couldn’t forgive either of those.

But suddenly a hand was around his throat and he was being dragged, and the next thing he realized it was his back that had collided with the wall this time.

He didn’t recognize the face in front of him. Some person, maybe not even that much older than them, with bright yellow eyes and an impossibly wide grin…

The fingers on his neck tightened and he let out a choked noise, hands flying to this guy’s arm in a panicked attempt to get him to let go. It hurt. It hurt so much, even worse with the way his lungs still ached from running all the way here, so much that he didn’t even register the way that another hand was starting to open up the front of his clothes.

But it became impossible to miss when that hand slipped past his suddenly undone belt, into his uniform, past his boxers and right to his cock. His yelp of surprise was distorted by the grip on his neck, and even though that was the thing that would kill him, Seto couldn’t help but take one hand away to fight against the touch underneath his clothes. This person leaned in, bringing his face so close to Seto’s, close enough that he could feel his breath on him. The grip on his neck tightened and he choked again, right as the other hand gave him a good, solid stroke. 

“What the hell are you doing?! Don’t touch him! Do anything you want to me instead; just leave him!” Kano’s voice and the clang of metal dragged him back to reality before Seto realized he’d been zoning out at all. In front of his face, this person laughed, then pulled back a little and turned back to Kano.

“Ah, you’re always so quick to offer yourself up, aren’t you? How noble...” Suddenly his hand had left Seto’s clothes and wrapped itself around Kano’s vulnerable neck. Kano’s eyes went wide and he choked and tried to pull his hands forwards again, but the handcuffs held strong. Surely he’d known how defenseless he was, unable to fight back even the slightest. Or maybe he’d been so caught up in seeing what this guy was doing to Seto that he’d completely forgotten. Even compared to Seto, who felt like this guy had such overwhelming strength, Kano was completely helpless. But before he could gather his wits enough to struggle again, the person let go of Kano as suddenly as he’d grabbed him, leaving him to awkwardly fall to his knees as he coughed and gasped. 

Even as his shoulders shook and he kept his gaze on the floor, Kano spoke up in a voice so steady it could only be faked. “I meant what I said. Anything. Just, leave Kosuke alone…”

“But when someone doesn’t even value themselves, they cease to be good collateral. After all, that’s what happened to  _ her, _ now isn’t it?”

Kano lifted his head just in time for this guy to let go of Seto entirely so he could shift and place a solid kick to Kano’s chest. 

_ “Shuuya!” _

His coughing was even louder this time, his whole body shaking with the effort. Without even thinking, Seto suddenly ran in front of him, placing himself between this guy and his brother.

“You’re here for me, right?! I’ll cooperate! Whatever you want! As long as you let Shuuya go and leave him alone!”

A terrible grin spread across his face. “Well, it’s a little too late for all that. But if you don’t want to see him hurt any more tonight, you’ll listen exactly. Understand?”

Seto nodded.

Behind him, Kano was still collapsed on the floor, coughing weakly. “Kosuke, just… let me handle this. Go away,  _ please…” _

“You know there’s no way I can do that.”

This guy hadn’t stopped grinning. 

“Take off your jumpsuit.”

Seto startled, and after a moment, went to pull down his zipper… only to be reminded that this guy had already undone his zipper, and his belt as well. He shrugged it the rest of the way off his shoulders and let the fabric fall in a heap to pool around his ankles. He bent down and started to untie his shoes, but that was when a hand grabbed his hair, and he suddenly realized that this person had moved close enough that he was standing right in front of him.

“Don’t bother.”

He was being held in a crouch. He couldn’t stand up. 

“Touch yourself.”

The words hit him like ice water, sending a shiver through him and making him go cold. He’d never…  _ touched  _ himself, really. Maybe a few experimental strokes to see what it was like, but never anything enthusiastic or earnest. But the hand tightened on his hair and Seto settled on his knees and shifted his boxers enough that he could reach in. 

He wrapped his hand around his cock and took a deep breath. This guy seemed to be waiting, waiting for him to continue. Well, there was only one way to ‘continue’, wasn’t there? With what he’d done before.

He started stroking up and down his length. Slowly at first, hesitantly, awkward and unpracticed motions. It didn’t feel good, not initially, not with the fear and pressure and hesitation. But they stayed like that for what must have been minutes, with this person in front of him holding him by his hair and Kano behind him—was he watching? Was he not? Seto hoped he wasn’t, but… 

Bit by bit, his body began to respond. At first his cock got more solid in his hands, then, a strange heat began to grow and spread through his body. It was unfamiliar, and kind of uncomfortable, in an embarrassing way. It made his pulse race and his breathing go heavy, not unlike the way his mad dash here had. But, this was different. This was…

“Keep doing that.”

The instructions came as the guy in front of him finally moved again. He reached under his own shirt and worked around with his pants, and when he lifted the fabric up for Seto to see, there was a hard erection sticking out. 

“You know what to do with this, right?”

He hesitated, then leaned forwards a bit, opening his mouth, but the clang of metal on metal behind him made him pause in surprise. 

_ “Bastard! _ What the hell do you think you’re doing to him?!”

“I’m leaving scars that won’t show.” He answered easily, punctuating the statement by giving Seto’s head an impatient jerk forwards. Seto swayed a little, then swallowed thickly.

“It’s okay, Shuuya. I’ll be fine.”

From behind him came a shifting sound as Kano slumped back and lowered his head, but Seto had already leaned forwards the rest of the way and taken the cock into his mouth.

It tasted terrible. It  _ smelled  _ terrible, but he had to do this, for Kano’s sake. For both their sakes. So he let this guy move his head up and down his erection, in and out of Seto’s mouth. The hand in his hair tightened.

“Keep stroking.”

He’d forgotten his hand on his own erection, but at the reminder, he picked up his motions. They were still awkward, but at least they came a bit easier now. 

“You’re so quick to follow instructions, aren’t you? Like a little puppy. Still being trained, but eager to please.”

Before he could think about the words, the hand on his head pulled him farther down on the cock than he was ready for, and he suddenly found himself gagging. But, he wasn’t allowed to pull back, instead coughing and reeling even as this guy kept fucking his mouth.

It definitely would have been kinder if he hadn’t been forced to touch himself as he went. His strokes on his cock kept him hard, kept that heat flowing through his body. It felt uncomfortable, because even as he struggled to handle this guy in his mouth, there was a part of it that felt  _ good. _ Some part of him that, regardless of his own desires, made his erection twitch and jump with each spasm of his throat. It had to be regardless of his own desires, because there’s no way that he could actually be enjoying this sort of thing. 

“Good puppy. You know better than to bite your master, don’t you?”

Seto probably should have been ready for more after that, but was caught completely off-guard as he was suddenly slammed down the entire length of the shaft. It took all he had to keep his mouth open, to not bite even on accident as his throat suddenly raised protest, all but forcing him to choke on the flesh. Even still, he let him do it. This was his only way to protect Kano. Without any prompting he started pumping himself a little faster, just to get the edge off of it, just to make it hurt a little less. If Seto was going to be forced to do this, he might as well take advantage of the one part of it that was helpful. He let the pleasurable heat washing through him give him the strength to force his jaw open, to not give this guy any more reason to hurt Kano.

He thought he heard Kano’s voice behind him. But maybe he’d only imagined it, trying to make sense out of the ringing in his ears, because when this guy suddenly pulled him back again there was no voice to be heard. The hand let go of his hair and he slumped over, coughing, gagging slightly, his shoulders shaking even as he kept his hand loosely around his own cock.

It was fine.

He could handle this.

“Stand against the wall.”

Seto was following the command before it really even registered in his head. He pulled himself to his feet and shuffled to the side, his uniform still pooled by his ankles, restricting his movement a bit. He didn’t go too far, still close enough that even though he was no longer between this person and Kano, he could probably at least lunge and knock him to the side, if he went for Kano again. Seto paused and found he was leaning back against the wall. His legs felt so weak…

“Not like that. Face it. Boxers off.”

His head snapped up and he couldn’t help the terrified look that crossed his face as he stared at this guy’s impossibly wide grin. He knew what that meant. Even if he didn’t really have a good understanding of sex or things like that, he knew what that meant. 

But he had to do this for Kano, right?

He didn’t notice he’d turned to look at Kano until he realized that he was staring at him. Kano was hunched over slightly, with his gaze on the floor and unfocused. Like he was trying not to pay attention.

Before he could draw that attention back, Seto turned away again and turned around as ordered. If he were in the same situation, there’s no way he’d want to see what Kano was going through. Just the thought of it made his heart twist in his chest. Probably, he should do his best not to make anything more of this. He wasn’t going to be made to choke any more, right? So he wasn’t going to have to cough. He could get through this without making any more noise, without dragging Kano back to the reality of what was being done to Seto right in front of him.

With shaking hands, he slipped the elastic band down past his waist and hips, until his underwear joined the pile of fabric beneath him.

“Good boy.”

Seto had screamed before the pain had even hit him. His brain lagged for a moment, as if he couldn’t process the overload of sensations that suddenly came at him all at once. But then it hit, in a blinding, burning wave that ripped through his whole body and dragged him in, pulled him into a feeling not all that unlike being underwater, to where he couldn’t even breathe…

This person pulled back and thrust into his body again, pulling out more screams. It was too much. It was all too much. It hurt, so much unlike any pain that Seto had felt before. This was something inside of him, something rough, something tearing him apart from his very core. He pressed a hand to his mouth and it did nothing, barely dampening his shrieks at all; he was unable to do more than brace himself against the wall with his other.

Getting through this without making noise had been such a naive goal.

He was pushed into a third time, or fourth, or… he’d lost track of if it had even been a few seconds or a few minutes. A body pressed him from behind, and breath tickled his ear. “You can’t even tell, can you? How loudly he’s crying right now. He’s crying for you and he won’t even let you hear it.”

It sent a spike of heat through him, and Seto froze. Even as this guy moved in him again, he seemed too stunned to even shout. He found himself turning to Kano again, looking him over once more. How he was sitting so completely still. How even when Seto shouted, he didn’t so much as flinch. How his face didn’t show any signs of being upset or in pain.

There was another pause in the motions, and Seto used the moment to swallowed thickly. “You can see through him…?” He turned just a bit more, craned his neck to look behind himself…

Those yellow eyes had definitely turned a bright red color.

“You’re like us…”

But there wouldn’t have been any other explanation, would there? He… with his own terrible power, could get some idea of what Kano was hiding. He’d always ignored it, pretended it was real, because it hurt so much to think that some of it, any of it,  _ all _ of it was fake…

So could this person also, in some way, see through Kano’s power?

What exactly was this person’s ability, then?

Surely it couldn’t be the same as Seto’s ability, but he grinned, as if he knew what Seto was thinking, or—maybe, it was just easy to guess. If he knew that Seto had an ability, the revelation of his own would surely produce an expected amount of confusion…

But Seto didn’t have the chance to think about it any more than that, as this guy resumed thrusting into him, dragging him back into that world of pain. It got easier, a little at a time, as time passed and he adjusted. The hurt didn’t go away but it did fade, to the point where he managed to hold down most of his noise at each movement. Soon his screams had lowered to yelps, and then grunts, as he held in everything he could. The less pain Kano had to hear from him, the better.

It was hot. The same heat like before, the same heat flooding his body, but there was way too much of it this time. Whereas before, it had been uncomfortable, a little bit too much, instead this time it absolutely flooded him. He’d gone limp at the outset, when it had been painful enough to scream, but now that it had waned enough that he could keep his voice to himself, he only had to glance down to see that his erection was hard again.

Seto was sure that if they kept this up for long enough, his body might even start to like it, and the realization terrified him.

Inside of him, the motions slowed.

“You understand, right? This is me letting him off easy. I won’t tolerate another mistake.”

Suddenly the body behind him pulled away, leaving him empty. Wait, not quite empty, as Seto felt a sickening trail of liquid start to leak out of him and slide down between his legs. It made his whole body shudder, and he leaned a little heavier against the wall as his legs gave an unsteady shake. He hadn’t even noticed this guy coming, but clearly, he had to have at some point. Up until now, it had felt… painful, definitely, but even the feeling of that person inside of him hadn’t done this, hadn’t made his stomach churn the way it did when he felt another bit of liquid slip out. He didn’t know why the line was there, but his ass shuddered and clenched and he felt a bit more slip out with a disgusting little  _ squelch, _ he pressed a hand to his mouth in an effort to keep himself from throwing up. 

He couldn’t vomit in front of Kano. Not after all this.

He felt something hit his back, then a high-pitched clinking noise echoed as something small and metal hit the floor. Seto glanced backwards, between his legs, to see that a small key was now sitting on the floor behind him. Then this person was walking away, leaving the two of them, and Seto waited until he heard the sound of a door opening and closing before he allowed himself to collapse back to his knees.

He suddenly felt very, very cold. His whole body was shivering. 

Seto turned to see Kano was still staring vacantly at the floor.

“Hey… you okay?”

He lifted his head, and Kano’s expression was a weird combination of neutral and just slightly pained. As if he didn’t know what face to make. “I told you to run… idiot. You didn’t have to go through that…”

But, Seto realized, he wasn’t focusing on his face. Kano wasn’t even looking at him, more like just a bit over his left shoulder. He clenched his fist and shifted to the side a little. Kano’s gaze didn’t follow. “Shuuya… look at me.”

“Hmm?” The face looked appropriately surprised, but even as his gaze shifted, he still seemed to be off by just a little bit. “What’s that mean? I’m looking at you right now, aren’t I?”

“You’re not.” He clenched his fist and dragged himself the short distance back to Kano. He clapped him on the shoulder, and it seemed Kano couldn’t hide the way it had caught him by surprise, with how Seto felt him jump. “Come on, Shuuya. Really look at me for once! Please…!”

He stopped himself from tightening his grip enough to break Kano’s mask himself. Maybe he actually didn’t want to see just what was underneath. Maybe he wanted Kano to turn to him of his own volition. Maybe he just wanted to know that Kano could still stand to look at him, even after he’d done this disgusting thing.

It took a second, maybe two, but with a subtle change, the look in Kano’s eyes shifted and his gaze flicked a little bit to actually focus on his face. There was a pause, and then he awkwardly glanced him up and down, and suddenly Seto realized that Kano’s eyes were red, not from an ability, but from crying. “Kosuke, you look like total shit…”

“Look, Shuuya, he left the key. We can get you out of here now. It’s going to be okay. It’s okay. I’m... I’m okay, Shuuya.” The words felt bitter on his lips the moment he said them.

He pulled Kano’s head to his chest, and that’s when he heard a sob. “Dammit... You shouldn’t be the one who has to lie about that sort of thing…!”


End file.
